Bunga Matahari
by FandomCatFreak
Summary: Arthur pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak ditengah hutan. Siapa sangka anak itu kemudian yang menjadi rintangan terberatnya. No pairing.


\- Chapter 1 - Pertemuan

Sial! Seharusnya waktu itu ia tak perlu pergi sendiri mencari kayu bakar. Sekarang ia tersesat ditengah-tengah hutan lebat ini dan terus berputar-putar ditempat yang sama. Ia mengutuk kakak-kakaknya yang tega memerintahnya mencari kayu.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, meniup jubah hijau yang dikenannya. Membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin acak-acakan. "Ugh!" gerutunya. 'kalo sudah sampai dirumah nanti ku gigit kalian!' gumamnya.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat sesosok misterius yang terlihat sedih sambil mengengam bunga matahari di tangan kirinya. Arthur segera berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang anak yang tampaknya sebaya dengannya.

"Hei! Ngapain disitu?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

Anak itu berbalik, menatap Arthur yang membawa beberapa kayu bakar di punggungnya.

"S-siapa kamu?" tanya anak itu kemudian.

"Aku Arthur, tersesat juga ya?" jawab Arthur spontan. Sejenak Arthur berpikir cara berbicara anak itu aneh, tampaknya ia tidak berasal dari desanya.

Ia mengangguk, "a-aku Ivan" katanya kemudian.

"Oh..." gumam Arthur, "mau cari jalan keluar bersama?" ajaknya ke Ivan. Ivan memandanginya sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Arthur tersenyum, "Ya, udah ayo kita keluar dari hutan!".

Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya setelah Alfred menyiramnya dengan air dingin."Oi, bangun lagi alis tebal! Ada meeting!" katanya dengan gaya khas Amerikanya.

"ugh, Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Arthur sambil mengusap-ngusapkan kepalanya.

"Entah, kayaknya sekitaran jam 3 deh" jawab Alfred spontan.

Arthur menghela napas, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggal Alfred.

"Oi, mau kemana?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Jalan-jalan bentar!" jawab Arthur ketus.

Setelah meninggal _Restroom_ tadi, ia berjalan menuju taman bunga yang ada dibelakang kantor. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil memikirkan mimpi tadi eh, bukan memori mungkin.

Sekeras apapun Arthur memikirkannya, ia sama sekali tak ingat anak itu. Bayangannya masih kabur, dan yang hanya ia ingat adalah hidung anak itu yang terlalu mancung serta namanya kalo-tidak-salah Ivan. Ya, anak itu namanya Ivan. Tapi, dunia ini luas. Pasti banyak sekali orang yang bernama Ivan, Ugh.

Depresi memikirkan itu. Arthur mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari sakunya. Mengambil pemantik dan membakar ujung rokok itu sebelum akhirnya menempatkan rokok tersebut di bibirnya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas menatap langit.

" _Bounjour, Angleterre!"_ Arthur memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ia kenal betul suara ini. Dibelakangnya, berdirilah seorang pria paruh baya yang entah kenapa memegang segelas anggur _wine_ ditangannya.

"Francis..."desah Arthur kesal. Francis tertawa kecil.

"Sendirian lagi, _Mon chér_?" Francis duduk disamping Arthur, sesedikit ia menenggak _wine_ nya.

Arthur tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku melihat kebawah. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Ia tak ingin Francis menganggunya.

Francis tersenyum, ia kenal betul dengan Arthur. Sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

" _Well,_ ada rencana malam ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Arthur memalingkan matanya, ia mengelengkan kepalanya. Francis berdiri, tampaknya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Arthur.

"Malam ini, di pub biasa jam 9 malam. Jangan telat!" kata Francis sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Arthur mendesah, pikirannya masih melayang. Ingin sekali ia menolak tawaran Francis, tapi mengingat ia jarang sekali berkumpul dengan teman-teman kantornya maka, mau tak mau ia dengan berat hati menerima tawaran itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan setengah 8 malam, tetapi Arthur sudah bersiap-siap berangkat. Setelah keluar dari Apartemennya, ia memberhentikan Taxi dan pergi menuju Pub yang ddi tentukan oleh Francis.

Keteki ia sampai di pub, ia menunjukkan kartu id nya guna menunjukkan bahwa ia cukup umur untuk memasuki pub ke sekuriti. Sekuriti kemudian membukakan pintu Pub dan mengizinkan Arthur masuk.

 _Francis_ – ya,nama itu! Dia adalah orang yang paling di cari oleh Arthur saat ini. Pria pirang berjanggut itu harus mempersiapkan dirinya dari serangan Arthur yang mungkin saja menghancurkan beberapa tulangnya -lagi-.

Sebelum Arthur pergi mengelilingi pub. Alfred –si penganggu itu- sudah menghalangi jalannya didepan.

"Alfred?!" tanya Arthur terkaget. Ia tak menyangka pria Amerika yang didepannya itu akan pergi ke pub mengingat _Alfred masih terlalu muda untuk dapat masuk ke pub._

"Ei, yo! Pa kabar?" Sapa Alfred.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Arthur _–to the point-_.

Alfred memalingkan matanya keatas. "Hmm... tidak ada..." jawabnya kemudian.

Arthur tampaknya masih tak yakin dengan Alfred. Ia tahu betul bahwa Alfred tak akan pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa ada alasan yang benar-benar jelas. Meskipun terkadang ia senang pergi ke tempat-tempat yang aneh.

Arthur mengerinyitkan alisnya dan menatap Alfred tajam. Ia berharap Alfred segera menjawab keingintahuannya. Selain, mengingat bahwa _Alfred tak bisa membaca keadaan_.

Alfred menghela napas. "Hei, bung! Lihat Natalya?" tanyanya memacah keheningan. Tatapan tajam Arthur tampaknya membuatnya takut.

"Natalya? Siapa Natalya?" tanya Arthur kebingungan. Ia tak pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Lo kagak tahu? Itu loh cewek cantik dari Rusia atau Belarus ya?.."jelas Alfred meskipun ia masih tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Arthur masih bingung dengan penjelasan Alfred. Ia masih tidak dapat membayangkan siapa itu Natalya.

"Karena, Abangnya datang jadi gua kira dia bakalan datang kesini juga.." Arthur hanya membentuk huruf 'O' di mulutnya.

"Abangnya?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Yep! Hidungnya mancung banget! Terus make syal. Ngak ada yang pernah lihat dia ngelepasin tuh syal!" jawab Alfred.

Arthur berusaha mengingat sesuatu, tampaknya ia mengingat seseorang dengan hidung mancung, dan bersyal? Ia masih tak yakin dengan syal itu. Tetapi,ketika ia hendak menanyakan siapa orang berhidung mancung itu. Alfred sudah menghilang.

'Tai!' geramnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memutari pub untuk mencari Francis atau mungkin teman-temannya.

Belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak figur raksasa sehingga ia terjatuh. ' _bloody hell!'_ geramnya lagi. Ia segera berdiri dan bermaksud meminta maaf.

Dilihatnya figur itu yang ternyata seorang pria berhidung mancung, mengenakan syal keungu-unguan, dan memegang bunga matahari ditangan kirinya. Orang itu, persis sekali seperti Ivan ah tidak! Mungkin saja itu memang Ivan. Disampingnya terlihat wanita yang sepertinya kesal.

"Alis tebal, kalo jalan itu make mata!" teriak wanita itu. Dipanggil alis tebal oleh orang asing, tentu saja membuat Arthur kesal. Tetapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Ivan tersenyum.

"Natalya tenanglah, mungkin saja ia tak sengaja menabrak kita karena ada sesuatu, da?" Arthur menatap Ivan lagi. Ia yakin sekali itu Ivan dan sepertinya memang Ivan. Dan kini, ia sudah tahu siapa Natalya itu.

"ta-tapi, kak.." Natalya berusaha membela diri. Ivan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Di situ, rupanya!" Pekik Alfred dari belakang Arthur. _Eh, tunggu! Sejak kapan ia ada disana?._

"Halo, Alfred" sapa Ivan.

"Hei juga, bro!" sapa Alfred.

"Jadi kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Alfred ke Arthur.


End file.
